Gaurdian Of The Moon
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: The Word is in far worst shape with Naraku dead. The fate of the world now rests in Sesshomaru's hands. He must bring forth of a son, whose power is promised to be great enough to defeat this new threat left over by Naraku.He almost refuses when he learns of who must carry his son, the world be darn. But as the darkness rises, will the light rise to meet it, can they come together?
1. Chapter 1

It was a misty night, if lost souls were to walk the earth they would do so on a night like tonight. There was something uneasy in the air. It was a quiet night, not even demons were acting out. In the mist you could see a figure, tall and firm. You could hardly see him within the mist, he stood his sword in hand but no enemy which to point it. His low growl,his warning. Now the figure was not one to growl without reason, which means if you hear him growling, it best to heed his warning.


	2. Voices

He could feel it yet knew not what it was, but he knew that it would show itself soon.

He was becoming more and more angry as the minutes past, his bones began to hurt.

"Sesshoommarruuu" came a faded whisper of a voice, it was all around him now. He tightens his grip on his sword, growling a little louder now.

"You must save the world sesshomaru" Now it was a soft whisper, it felt like someone had just whispered it in his ear. The sight in front of him was bright, like a million fireflies coming together as one.


	3. No Concern

She was all white, a ghostly figure, almost transparent. He knew that she was not of this word.

"Sesshomaru"

"State your purpose here," He said while sheathing his sword, he knew it would do no good with this figure, she was untouchable.

"I am a guardian Sesshomaru the kamis above have sent me" she said in an echo-like voice. He knew it, she was otherworldly.

"You must save the world Sesshomaru" she said again,

Sesshomaru looked to the sky, as if he were looking for the kamis themselves.

"What concern of it is mine?" His voice lazy and uncaring.


	4. Problem

"The world will soon parish Sesshomaru, it and everyone in it, that includes demons, if the world parishes everything parishes, everything will cease to exist" Again in an echoing voice all around him.

Now he didn't mind the thought of everything else being gone but he didn't like the idea that he to would be gone.

"What is it they would have this Sesshomaru do about it?" he said, their mess up wasn't his problem, why should he fix it.

"You must bring forth a son Sesshomaru"

He had thought many times about bringing forth a son.

 **AN: someone stated this store was like another, that is bc this is that story, I pulled it bc it needed heavy editing, I'm reloading in snips bc I found it moved better this way.**


	5. Nope

Sesshomaru had one tiny problem, he had yet to find anyone he thought worthy to bear his son or his name. Yes, the great Sesshomaru had been with no woman. None had been worthy of the pleasure he could give. Make no mistake he got release when he needed it, which wasn't much, none were pleasing to his eye. He had at one time thought about Kougra, but that thought came and went very quickly. Dare he say he even entertain the thought of a once human princess, that was worrisome so he ban the whole mating thing altogether.


	6. Thoughts

Demons don't wait for 'the right girl' love and wanting to wait had nothing to do with it. It had everything to do with being worthy and having the power.  
The woman he would choose had to be worthy of him and come close to him in power. It was really about power, demons have animal instincts, they like to play predator and pray, so the female need to be strong, she would have to be to handle him. The female would also have to be strong so that she may stand by her mate or Lord during battle.


	7. Feared

He was not just anyone, he was the demon Lord of the West and not just anyone would do for him, unlike the other Lords who could just mount some bitch and pup her. That is why he was the strongest and most feared Lord, he did not come from just some bitch, his mother was just as strong as his father. That's one reason he hated his brother and his father, his great father mated a human woman and bared Inuyasha who was nothing compared to him. He would have strong son's and they would be feared.


	8. Who

He let off a growl of annoyance

"The power you seek will come in the form of your son Sesshomaru, he will save the world when the time comes" again in a whispered echo voice.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned to walk away.

"So be it," he said, but she was not finished and was quickly in front of him.

"Sesshomaru not just anyone may bare your son" Her face changed expressions quickly.

"Who could hold such power that the Kamis would choose"

"The miko that travels with your brother she shall be the one to bare your son"


	9. Miko

As soon as those words left her mouth, all thought of him helping flew right out the door, to hell with the world he was not about to lower himself to breed with his brother's bitch. He hated humans, well most of them anyway, but the miko of which the woman was speaking was one of the humans he did tend to tolerate. He didn't mind the monk or demon slayer, though he barely spoke two words to them when he did see them. Rin was the only human he ever let touch him, she was his ward.


	10. warning

He again changed his direction to walk away this time the woman did not move to block him.

"Sesshomaru hear me, you must not speak of this to anyone if you do her body will not bare you a son" He didn't care, he was not about to pup her.

"And Sesshoumaru things will being to happen, and the longer you wait, the more bad things will happen," she said as she began to fade away into nothingness.

"Head me Sesshomaru bring forth your son quickly" with that she was gone leaving the Lord to himself and his thoughts.


	11. Ask?

He fought with himself, a son with her? How was he supposed to go about doing that? Well he could walk up and ask, but he was reminded of the monk that traveled with the girl, wasn't that what he went around doing, asking women to have his children? This would prove most difficult and he knew a fight with his brother was bound to happen, thought he did not lay claim to the girl, he chose another. Sesshomaru decided for now, he would not take action, he would wait and see if this women's words rang true.


	12. Won

You could hear "whoohoos"

and "Alright!" and "Yes!"

The small pack of Inuyasha's was jumping up and down, hugging, being happy, they had won! They would finally be able to breathe! Kikyo got her life back, Miroku's hand was now without a wind tunnel and the jewel was purified and around Kagome's neck and Sango's brother was still alive. Everyone was hugging and being happy, but they all stopped their happy dance when Sesshomaru came into view. He stopped in front of them and looked around "The half-breed is dead" He was talking about Naraku.


	13. A Look

"Yep" Kagome said looking at him, he soon moved his eye to meet hers. He was checking her out, but not in the way you think. Kikyo was in the back of the group and noticed the cold Lords odd stare and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, no thanks to you jerk" Inuyasha spit out making his brother look at him. "Stop your barking Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he walked past him back into the forest.

"That was weird," Sango said watching him leave,

"Indeed" Miroku agreed.

That night they ate well and a dark Prince kept near, watching, waiting, listening.


	14. Words Hurt

Everyone was talking of plans, Shippo wanted to go train, Miroku, well you know what Miroku wanted to do and Sango was more than willing now.

"Kagome are you leaving us?" Sango asked,

Kagome looked up at her "Well, I guess I need to go home and let everyone know, I'm ok"

"You will come back won't you?" Miroku asked,

"Sure!" Leave it to her friends to give her a reason to come back.

"Would that be wise Kagome?" Everyone turned their eyes to Kikyo.

"What, what do you mean?" Leave it to Kikyo to hurt her feelings.


	15. Why Return

"The jewel is gone now, there is nothing left here for you here, why return?"

Everyone was silent, shocked, Inuyasha moved his eyes from Kikyo to Kagome. Kagome looked down at shippo in her lap, you could see the tears forming in her eyes. Now what?

"You could always stay here with us Lady Kagome" Miroku spoke,

"Yes Kagome you could" Sango added,

"Don't leave us!" Shippo cried.

"Kagome does not belong here she belongs in her own time" Kikyo added "Her duty here is done she must return" Kikyo was trying her best to get rid of Kagome.


	16. Stay

"Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered, he didn't know what to do.

Kagome stood up, her bangs covering her water filled eyes.

"No, she's right I have no reason to stay here" Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku, saying goodbye with her eyes. She then looked at Inuyasha, the man who just now didn't stand up for her "Goodbye Inuyasha"

"Miko" Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind Kikyo.

"What are you doing here bastard"

Sesshomaru eyed his brother but then looked back at Kagome "You shall stay miko"

she didn't understand. _why would sesshomaru want me to stay?_


	17. Judge

"You jerk" Inuyasha growled pulling out his sword,

"Inuyasha was it not you who did not stand up a defend the girl, the girl who stayed by your side"

They didn't seem to notice Kagome's gasp at his words.

Inuyasha had nothing to say, but why was his brother here, why did he want Kagome to stay "You know nothing of loyalty little bother" Sesshomaru said glaring at his brother.

"She has no reason to stay here any longer," Kikyo said still sitting arms crossed.

"I shall be the judge of that" Then he began to walk away.


	18. But Why

"Sesshomaru wait!" Kagome called out,

Was there something he wanted her to do? He stopped but did not turn around "Miko if you try to leave I will stop you"

"Well you hear the man Kagome you stay" Miroku smiled as he said it. _But why?_ Was all Kagome kept asking herself?

If what the woman said was true he could not let her leave so he stopped her. That didn't mean he was going to do as the woman said, only time would tell. He was going to wait to see if what she spoke of was true.


	19. She's right

"It's to quite" Kikyo spoke. They all looked at her "Kkyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"The earth, it's to quite" She closed her eyes, she looked like she was trying to hear something. Miroku looked up for a moment and then back down to Kikyo "Yes, It would seem Lady Kikyo is right"

Then everyone looked at him. "What the hell are yall talking about, " Inuyasha said jumping up, had his friends lost their minds? "Calm down Inuyasha" Miroku spoke crossing his arms."Lady Kikyo is right the earth is to quite"

Something was up, they knew it. But what?


	20. Calm Before the Storm?

"What does that mean?" Sango asked.

"Think of it this way my dear Sango the calm before the storm" Miroku looked at Sango with a firm face.

"You think something bad is about to happen?" Everyone turned to see Kagome holding her head down and playing with her fingers.

"Perhaps, yes, " Miroku said noting her sad expression again.

"Do you think maybe that's why Sesshomaru told me I could not go?"

Kikyo stood up with a gasp. Yes, Sesshomaru had something to do with this! Before anyone could ask she stopped before leaving "Don't follow me" She warned.


	21. Listen

Kikyo knew were to find him. She came upon him, his back to her. He knew she was there "What is it priestess?"

"It's too quiet," She told him.

He closed his eyes and listened and she was right. His eyes snapped open, the world was to quite, something was coming. "Indeed," He told her as if he knew all along.

"You know something" She was not asking him.

"Perhaps"

She narrowed her eyes slightly, he knew something and he wasn't telling anyone."What will you do?"

He turned halfway to her "It is none of your concern"


	22. Right Questions

"Does it involve Kagome?" She saw him twitch she knew she hit the nail on the head.

"Will you not tell me? or is it that you can not?"

He turned halfway and glared at her. Smart woman, asking the right questions.

"Find the guardian of the Kamis, ask her if you wish" He spoke softly and then left.

Kikyo watched him go. Finding the guardian of Kamis would not be easy, in fact, she would be lucky to do such a thing. But she would try because something was up and it had to do with Kagome and Sesshomaru.


	23. Why?

Kikyo sealed off and area and sat down, this would not be if she tried all night she may not be able to call forth the messenger of the Kami's.

She closed her eyes, her spirit and soul open. Her power, for a human, was great.

"Why is it you seek me miko"

It only took but a moment, which meant the messenger wanted to be found.

"The earth is to still and a great demon demands the aid of a human girl from the future"

The messenger smirked,

"Do you wish to interfere?"

"I wish to know why"


	24. Power

The woman messenger became serious "A son must be born of great power, to defeat a son of great power"

"What does it have to do with Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"The miko, you think not of her as strong?"

"Her power is her own, but not of my level or skill," Kikyo said coldly.

"And Sesshomaru?"

"His power is great indeed"

The messenger sighed "It is not easy, but it must be done, the demon known as Sesshomaru and the human girl known as Kagome must become one. They must bring forth a son, a son to save the world"


	25. Kikyo

The messenger sighed "It is not easy, but it must be done. The demon known as Sesshomaru and the human girl known as Kagome must become one. They must bring forth a son, a son to save the world"

This was a shock, Kikyo's eyes went cold and hard, this didn't sound right to her.

"What trick is this?" She asked cold.

"Trick, why do you say such a thing?"

"For two people so unalike as them, you wish to bring them together?"

"I should think you would be happy Kikyo" The messengers tone went cold and unfriendly.


	26. Can Be Done

Kikyo stood "It matters not to me, but what of my womb, can I not bear a son such as you seek?"

"Kikyo, while you and Inuyasha are strong, Inuyasha it still half demon, and you no longer carry the power of the jewel"

She understood,

"Speak of this to no one, it must be of Kagome's own will, lest it not work, some love must be involved"

Kikyo let a cold laugh out "love"

"It can be done"

"We shall see" Kikyo stated, letting down the shield she had up as soon as it was, the messenger vanished.


	27. Said To Much

On her return Kikyo noticed Kagome missing "Where is she?"

"Once again our dear friends Inuyasha said too much" Miroku poked the fire,

"I said too much!?" Inuyasha jumped up,

"You asked Kagome if there was something going on with her and your brother" Miroku added on, not bothering to look away from the now blazing fire.

"Well I wanna know!" He snapped,

"Inuyasha, Kagome knows as much as we do" Sango spoke "It is odd that he does not want her to leave, but she does not know why either"

Inuyasha sat, crossed armed and pout on his face.


	28. Coded Message

Kikyo spoke "You need not worry Inuyasha"

"What! not you too!" He was shocked, Kikyo wanted her gone a moment ago.

"No one knows what your brother thinks Inuyasha, he does what he does and does not supply anyone with a reason" She looked at the monk "Sometimes perhaps, it is that he can not say"

Miroku looked up at her, he nodded with understanding.

"Come Inuyasha, I wish to walk" Kikyo left the campsite with him. As soon as Miroku was sure Inuyasha was out of hearing range he leaned over to Sango "I do believe Kikyo knows something"


	29. Adding

Sango looked at him and put down the cob of corn she was peeling "What do you think?" Miroku was always good and putting 2 and 2 together.

"Sesshomaru knows something is up, I believe the reason he does not want Kagome to leave is because she will be needed again"

"And?"

"He cant tell us, not that he would if he could, you know how Inuyasha brother is" Miroku rubbed his chin in thought.

"Why would he not be able to, no one hold power over him"

"No one but his father and the Kamis above, hmm I wonder"


	30. Monkly Advice

"Wonder what?"

"If perhaps he spoke to a guardian"

Sango gasped "But that is almost never heard of!"

"I find it odd that Kikyo came back with a different view"

"Should we be worried?" Sango asked worried suddenly.

"For Kagome, no, I don't think so, but we should keep a close eye"

Sango nodded and looked up at the stars. Miroku went back to doing what he was doing but in his mind he told himself that he had to sneak away, to meditate. He also hopped the Demon Lord would come to him, perhaps for some monkly advice.


	31. Trouble Follows

Kagome knew Sesshomaru was following her, but she didn't know why. Kagome stopped and tucked her hair behind her ears "Sesshomaru, you can come out"

Sesshomaru stepped into her line of sight.

"What do you want?" She asked uneasily.

What did he want? That was a good question "Something is amiss"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know what it is. Is that why your around"

"When there is trouble, you seem to be involved" He tone was relaxed as always.

Kagome gave him a flat look "Not like I ask for it"

"And yet you fight miko"


	32. Fear More

Kagome shrugged "Sometimes I wonder if I should be thankful, or feel cursed. Kikyo always says this is not my time, but I can't seem to get away from it"

"Life is ever-changing miko"

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"If you were supposed to return, would the jewel not have returned you?"

She sighed.

"Why do you wish to leave"

"I do have a family" Kagome looked down,

"Which do you fear more, not seeing your family, or not being here"

"I love my family, but, my heart beats faster when I think about not returning"


	33. Now What

Sesshomaru turned away "Then you have your answer, miko you will one day see your family again" Then he vanished, but she knew he was not going far for he seemed to be watching her group.

Kagome sighed and returned to the group.

"Now what," She asked sitting just outside the fire.

"Now we sleep, tomorrow we will figure everything out," Inuyasha said sitting with his sword against him. Kagome tucked her knees up under her chin, suddenly she seemed more like a burden to him and his plans. She didn't want to be where she wasn't wanted.


	34. Weird

Morning came and they packed up their little camp.

"It's so weird," Sango said looking to the sky.

"Hmm Sango?" Miroku asked,

"We don't have to hunt for shards or worry about Naraku anymore," She said,

"Yeah well it's gonna take a few days" Inuyasha said "And now we got to worry about what my jerk brother is up to"

"Sesshomaru is just as jumpy as you friend," Miorku said, then they all felt a burst of demonic power.

"Maybe not piss him off please" Inuyasha huffed at Miroku.

"Let us return to my sister" Kikyo spoke


	35. Kaede

They returned to happy villagers and a awaiting Kaeda.

"The evil known as Naraku has been defeated" Kaede stated as the group walked up to her.

"Ye have don't it" She smiled big. Then she noticed Kagome "Ye are still here, the well did not take ye?"

"No"

Kaded instantly heard her unsure tone "I for one am happy to see ye!"

Kagome smiled at her but Kaedes smile then faded and she looked past the group "Older Lord lingers?"

"Bastard sniffing around Kagome"

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned but then they again felt the bust of Sesshomaru's demonic aura.


	36. The Wind

Sesshomaru lingered as the group went inside the older Mikos hut. The wind blew and suddenly he was joined by the wind witch herself.

"You are free" He stated,

"Yes with Narakus death I gained my freedom"

"Hn"

"Why do you linger near your brother?"

"Why are you here" He ignored her question. Kagura eyed him carefully and he looked back at her "I am a free women" She stated again.

He looked away from her.

"I need information" He then stated,

"Oh?"

"Surely the wind can tell" He stated,

Then Kaugra listened and heard nothing. She didnt like it.


	37. Favor

"Do not tell me we have been deceived again?"

"No the one known as Naraku is gone" His tone calm,

"Something else"

"Indeed"

"What will I get for the favor?" She asked,

He didn't look back at her "You wind witch, get to live"

Her eyes widen and he looked back at her "Do not think I have forgotten your transgressions against my person"

"Against my will" She snapped,

He looked away and she growled but threw her feather into the sky "I shall return" The she was gone.

With that, he went to fetch his ward and retainer.


	38. Go Jaken

His ward and retainer were most happy to see him. They were the only ones, ever.

"You behaved well, Rin?"

"Hia My Lord!"

His ward was growing up, he could tell by her smell and change in her voice.

"Will we be retutning to the West my Lord?" Jaken asked

Sesshoamru looked up to the sky "Jaken"

"Hai My Lord?"

"Find my fathers retainer"

"Myoga the fle my Lord?"

"Hn"

"But where might I start?" Jaken asked,

Sesshomaru looked at him "Away from danger"

"So no were near us" Jaken pouted, Sesshomaru nodded.

Jaken freaked and ran away, Rin giggled.


	39. The News

Sesshomaru spent the next two days in deep thought.

While Rin was content staying in one place he was not. A rush of wind brought him from his two day long musing.

"My Lord" She bowed,

"I hope the wind brings news"

"I bring, some news"

His eyes glided to her and waited.

"He is gone as you say"

"Did you doubt me?"

"But he left something behind"

He narrowed his eyes.

"A lover"

Who in the hell would be sick enough to love that? "She is a threat?"

"I do not know"

"Where is she"

"I do not know"


	40. Fly Again

That is unacceptable," He said "Fly away wind witch"

"Look I just gained my freedom, I did not do so just to be trapped again" She snapped

He turned to her fully "You may have earned your freedom from him wind witch but you have not gained such from me, I do not offer my protection to those who do not earn it woman"

She stepped back and gasped for a second before nodding her head and throwing her feather into the sky once more.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said as the wind rushed by,

"Hia my Lord"

"Come"

"Hai My Lord!"


	41. Myoga

Jaken would find him and find him he did. A day out from the village that held the miko, Jaken found him.

The flea was kicking and screaming of course "My loyalties are with the great dog demon!" He cried as Jaken tossed him to the ground and put a foot over him.

"My father is dead" Sesshomaru stated coldly,

"I have done everything your father has asked of me, my only duty is to watch over you two"

Jaken pressed down.

"Master Jaken don't hurt him" Rin scooped him up quickly.

"I seek answers"

Myoga wiped sweat away.


	42. Ask Away

"Hn I do not repeat myself"

"Well then if that's all, ask away"

"Have you heard anything in regards to Naraku"

"Just that he had been slain, Miroku the monk's hand is now whole and the miko Kagome is still here"

"Nothing else?"

"Should I know something else?"

Yes.

"The wind has brought news of a lover"

Myoga rise a tiny eyebrow "Is she a threat?"

"That reminds to be seen"

"Is there anything else?" He tried to back away from Rin. Sesshomaru picked him up and brought him close "Indeed"

Myoga shuttered in fear "Hia My Lord?"


	43. I like him

"I need info on demonic and Miko pregnancies"

Myoga stopped shaking "You think Naraku took a miko?"

That had actually not come to mind but now it made him wonder even more "Go, and if you fail me you will join my father in the otherworld flea"

"Yes My Lord, right away" With a blink, the little demon was gone.

Rin giggled "I like him"

"You like everyone Rin!" Jaken yelled,

"Come" Sesshomaru said and walked away.

"I do not," Rin said,

"Yes you do!"

"I don't like you! master Jaken"

"Why you, you take that back!" Jaken yelled.


	44. Babysitter

"Jerk is back again," Inuyasha said, and sure enough, he made himself known.

Sango and Kagome smiled and waved as they saw Rin. Rin ran to them as Jaken yelled for her to slow down, she didn't listen.

"Back so soon" Inuyasha spit out as his brother came to a stop. His eyes glided to Kagome and Sango as they doted on Rin.

"I'm talking to you"

"I wish to leave Rin here"

All three women gasped.

"No way, we ain't your babysitters" Inuyasha huffed,

Sesshomaru looked back at his brother "I was not asking, little brother"


	45. Rin

"Why My Lord?" Rin asked clinging to Kagome.

"It was per my request" Kaede made her way to them "It is time young girl do some learning and try to live among us humans"

Kagome looked down at Rin who had her eyes wide on her father figure "Don't worry Rin he isn't leaving you leaving you" She then looked up to get some type of confirmation from him. He simply nodded in agreement.

"We aren't all that bad Rin" Sango giggled softly.

Inuyasha wasn't laughing. "Anything else or are we to babysit the toad to?"


	46. Watch Your Mouth

"Jaken will stay"

Jaken fainted, Rin cheered and Inuyasha got angry.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha not in front of Rin!" Kagome snapped,

"Io why you defending him now!"

"This isnt about defending him, watch your mouth!"

He growled at her, she sat him it was like old time.

"Miko" Sesshomaru spoke,

Her anger vanished "Hia?"

"I wish to speak to you, come"

Rin let her go and Kagome turned to Sango before slowly walking after Sesshomaru.

He took her back to the forest away from half demon ears and turned to her.

"Ano, something wrong Sesshomaru?"

"I have information"


	47. Not Yet

"Information?"

"Hn, it would seem Naraku left something behind"

A tingle went up her spine and she paled "What?"

"A Lover"

She stepped back "A what?" Shock clear on her face "Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"It is not known at this time if she is a treat"

"Um, we killed her lover I'm pretty sure she is a threat"

He rose an eyebrow,

"If someone killed your mate wouldn't you be pissed?"

"I do not have a mate"

"I know, I'm saying if you did?"

She was right.

"Should I tell the others?"

"Not yet"


	48. Question

He was acting strange and she knew he knew more than he was willing to say, or at least to her. She shook her head and returned only to find Inuyasha tapping a foot and glaring at her.

"What?" She asked,

"Just what the hell was that about?"

"He wanted to talk to me about Rin"

"And he could not do that in front of us"

She put her hands on her hips "Not with your mouth going off every second Inuyasha!"

"Io whos side are you on Ka-go-me?"

"Are you serious right now!" She snapped back,

"Yes!"


	49. Dumb Dog

"He just wanted to talk!"

"My jackass brother don't just talk and especially to you!"

"What the heck does that mean!" She yelled "What are you imply Inuyasha"

He huffed and turned, sticking his nose in the air "Hmf, makes me think something if going on with you and my brother"

Sangos eyebrows shot up and Rin watched as Kagome, a human, growled.

"Sit Inuyasha!"

BAM, he hit the dirt.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You jerk!" She screamed. Sango held Rin's ears.

"Why you acting guilty!" He yelled back,

"Sit!" Kagome screamed as she stomped away.


	50. Kikyo Too

"Lady Kagome is very scary when she is mad," Rin stated.

"Yes she is" Sango agreed.

Kikyo walked over to the hole and glared down at him.

"What?" He asked,

"It would not be wise to question your brother"

"What, not you too!" He picked himself up "Cant you take these damn things off" He pulled on the beads.

"I can, but I will not," She told him,

"What! Who's side are you on!"

She glared at him "Yours Inuyasha" Her tone was cold, his ears went flat.

"Leave her be Inuyasha" She snipped at him before walking away.


	51. Sulking

Inuyasha sulked that night.

"Inuyasha what did you expect," Miroku asked downing some sake,

"Something is going on I'm telling you" Inuyasha chose not to drink.

"What if there is?"

Inuyasha sat straight "You think there is?"

Miroku smiled "You mean like romanticly, no."

"Well, she is human" Inuyasha relaxed a bit.

"Even if there was Inuyasha, who are you to stop it?"

Inuyasha jumped up "Do you hear yourself we are talking Sesshomaru!"

Miroku rose an eyebrow, "And we are talking about Kagome."

"He is the bad guy remember stupid."

"I seem to recall him saving our butts."


	52. Hypothetically

"What the hell is wrong with everyone!"

Miroku sat up and put his drink down "Inuyasha times are changing, we are growing up."

"I know that"

"You aren't her father."

Inuyasha blushed "So."

"And your not her lover."

Inuyasha blushed more,

"You don't own her."

"Its Sesshomaru," He said again,

"So she can see other people, just not your brother?"

"I thought you said you didn't think anything romantic was going on!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku sighed "I don't; I was speaking hypothetically."

"He is my enemy."

"He is your brother, and that is the only reason."


	53. And There It Is

"He tries to steal everything just to piss me off."

"And there it is."

"There what is?"

"The real reason you're throwing a fit."

"I ain't throwing a fit."

"You are, your afraid he is going to take her away."

Inuyasha ears twitched.

"Inuyasha do you think Kagome will just stick around here after you mate with Kikyo?"

"Well, I mean no-

"Whatever is going on its really none of your business unless they make it your business."

"You're on his side?"

"Inuyasha, there is no side, their grown-ups and you my friend are just scared."


	54. Nothing To Fear

"I ain't scared of nothing."

Miroku stood "Are you willing to lose your friendship over something that's not even there?"

Inuyasha ears went flat,

"Look, for all we know he is asking her for help, and we know your brother, that would be no easy feat."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. Miroku knew keeping what they knew from Inuyasha was going to be hard.

"They aren't secret lovers, but even if they were -

"Id stop it."

"Even if it made her happy?"

"Not like the bastard could make her happy."

"Then you have nothing to worry about friend."


	55. Simple

Sesshomaru stayed close enough to get to Kagome if need be, but far enough away to be just out of feeling range of his half-brother.

The flea of his father returned to him two days after.

"What have you found."

Well, there wasn't much to go on My Lord."

"Out with it" Sesshomaru snapped,

"It's simple for those brave enough to try it."

Sesshomaru was growing impatient.

"For a Miko to receive the demonic seed, she would have to allow his demonic blood and power to take hold. It is very painful my Lord for both parties."


	56. Jakens Info

"Those few that have tried either died or did not succeed."

One the that kept coming up in his mind was, what would their child be like should he choose this. Half breed? Full breed? Something else? The guardian did not say, but surely that child could not be half breed. Half breed half power?

"It's not like many demons and Mikos tried My Lord, their powers are two negatives to each other"

"One is always stronger."

"Which mean one normally dies, may I ask if you have found more information on the lover?"

"I leave that to you."


	57. Gust of Wind

Sesshomaru came close again, waiting, pushing his aura against her.

She was helping Sango hang clothing to dry when she felt him.

"Ano Sesshomaru" She whispered.

Sango nodded, and Kagome walked off to the woods.

Inuyasha moved the fabric from the hut window and watched as Kagome walked away.

"Sesshomaru is something wrong?"

Just then there was a gust of wind, and he stepped slightly in front of her as Kagura landed.

"Kagura" Kagome breathed,

"Miko, Lord Sesshomaru"

"What have you found?" He asked

"She is a dark miko, she is in hiding."

Kagome gasped, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.


	58. Kaugra's Words

"So is she a threat? Kagome asked,

Kagura eyed her,

"Speak Kagura" Sesshomaru stated.

Her eyes met his "I do not believe it is her directly we should fear."

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked,

Kagura looked at her again "It will be her daughter."

"Will be?" Sesshomaru spoke in dark tones,

"She is with child; it is Naraku's."

Kagome gasped and put one hand on her mouth, the other on her tummy.

"Then I will kill her; you will tell me where she was last seen."

Kagome grabbed his arm "She's pregnant!"

"That is what the witch stated"


	59. Do You Hear Yourself?

"Sesshomaru you can't kill her just because she slept with Naraku!" Kagome blushed as the words left her mouth.

"She carries his spawn" He stated as if talking about the weather.

"Just because he was evil doesn't mean the baby will be."

"Do you hear yourself, Miko?"

"Yes, do you hear yourself, you're talking about killing a female and unborn baby!"

"She is a dark Miko."

"How can you judge someone you don't know!"

"You have too much faith in people Miko."

"If I didn't me, and you would not be standing here right now"


	60. Negitive

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and then opened them to look at Kagura "Where is she?"

"Somewhere in the northern mountains in hiding, even the high winds could not take me"

He turned from both women "Leave us Kagura"

"As you wish," She said with a bow before flying off into the setting sun.

"Miko"

Kagome jumped "Hia"

"Are you aware of what one such as yourself and one such as myself must endure to become one?"

"Um" She blushed and he turned to look at her "I a am speaking beyond that woman, our powers are negatives to one another"


	61. The Stronger One?

She blinked.

"Have you ever met a being made from a demonic and holy union?" He asked,

"No, you?"

"It is unheard of for a reason" He started pacing in front of her "It would take a great deal of power, and a whole lot of pain and one such as yourself would only hope to survive."

"What if she was the stronger one?"

He stopped and glared at her,

"He was only a half-demon; he still had a human heart" She reminded him.

So many questions and not enough answers and that did not sit well with him.


	62. Capable?

"It is late; you should return" He looked over her head,

"Sesshomaru"

His eyes found hers "Make no mistake; they planned this"

"What if, they planned it because they loved each other?"

"You believe that he was capable of such?"

"He lusted for Kikyo, why can he not also love?"

"You are a fool."

"Maybe I am"

She turned from him "But the baby, it's just a baby."

"It will be born with darkness."

"I don't believe anyone is born evil."

He walked closer to her, his demonic aura baring down her back "Evil is born everyday Miko."


	63. Soul

She turned to him,

"Creatures with no souls and pure demonic power are born every day" He stated,

"We are talking about a baby with a soul"

"How do you know it will be born as such Miko?"

"Because, darkness or not she is human with holy powers, and he had a human heart, if Naraku wanted another creature born from him he would not have needed her"

She turned "You can come with me, Rin would not mind you staying"

"I shall stay here, we will discuss this more tomorrow"

She waited a moment before returning to the village.


	64. These Dogs

She tossed and turned and could not sleep. Something was bothering her. Mostly the Demon Lord who seemed to be way over thinking things. It just didn't seem like him.

Then there was Inuyasha, who had been really quiet after her return which was freaky. But his eyes didn't lie, he didn't trust her, and that pissed her off. Just what did he think was going on?

Knowing him, he was thinking her, and his brother were making out.

Kagome sat up slowly "These dogs are going to be the death of me I just know it."


	65. On Edge

She could not stand it; she went to him in the dead of the night.

"Why are you here Miko" He was standing against a tree.

"I can't sleep, it's your fault."

He opened his eyes to look at her. She stood in her Miko clothing.

"Why does this have you on edge," She asked

He walked to her and looked down at her "She had to endure suffering to conceive, she did not do this without reason."

"Maybe it was against her will."

That for some reason hit hard to him though he didn't know why.


	66. 21 Questions

"Tell me, Miko, if the earth once again is in need of you to save it and all mankind will your fight?"

"I guess."

"No"

"No?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There is no guessing Miko."

"Then yes?"

"And if saving it required you to stand by my side?"

"Well, we are allies, right?"

"What if what I ask of you is far greater and far worse than what the half breed has asked of you Miko?"

"Ok, now I'm confused."

"Hn" He turned from her "I will return, do not leave the village."

"Sesshomaru wait-

But he was gone.


	67. Burnt

Kagome burnt her hand cooking lunch the next day "Owe!"

"Io wench were is your head at!"

"I didn't sleep ok!"

"Stupid" Inuyasha sucked her thumb, healing the wound "It's my brother ain't it."

"If you ask me if something is going on between us Ill S.I.T you straight to hell Inuyasha."

He pulled back from her "Damn your even starting to sound like him!"

"Sit," She said flat, and the walked over him "Make your own lunch Inuyasha!"

Sango and Miroku shook their heads "Will you ever learn?" Sango asked,

"Shut up" Inuyasha snapped


	68. What's Going On?

That night Inuyasha joined her as she watched the stars.

"Wanna tell me what's going on Kagome?" His ears twitched.

"He asked me not to."

"So there is something going on."

"Something out here" She waved her hand in front of her,

"So what is it?"

"I actually don't know, but your brother is deep in thought in regards to it and sought my counsel and out of respect Inuyasha I'm not saying what it is, you will just have to trust me."

She knew he had trust issues, but she was not Kikyo, she was Kagome. _  
_


	69. More to Life

"Why won't he tell us?"

"Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango want to start a family."

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"You can't mate with Kikyo and run off every time something happens."

His ears went flat,

"Shippo is off training; Rin is under training, there is more to life than fighting."

"Why aren't you taking your own advice Kagome."

"Because there is a reason I am still here."

"Yeah and it has my brother written all over it, and I don't like it."

She looks away "He isn't thrilled about it either."


	70. Dreams?

Though Inuyasha didn't like it, he knew there was nothing, at least for now that he could do about it.

Kagome and Miroku were right.

That night Kagome was able to fall asleep fast but dreams invaded her. Naraku, darkness, blood.

A baby, a woman, another baby, power.

Hot, cold, dark, light.

Sesshomaru, her a sword and a heart.

Kagome sat up straight panting "What was that" She whispered. She felt cold and sick and scared, and she was not about to stay in the village.

Something was wrong.

She quickly wrote a note, grabbed a horse and left.


	71. The Stars

As the horse sprinted, she noted the starts in the sky "Their off?"

She followed his signature and hoped she would find him soon. Her power was turned off though she knew he would feel her none the less. The night air grew colder which was also odd; they were in the dead of summer right now.

Thunder rolled, and she knew this all was the calm before the storm.

Maybe he was right about everything. The thought of a creature coming from a human woman made her hairs stand up.

"Sesshomaru" She whispered. Slightly fear crept up her spine,


	72. Fear Not

He had a barrier up, she felt it.

She slowed the horse and jumped off and tiptoed. She found a tree and climbed up it until she saw him. He stood at a river's bed, fog rolling in. Something was off. But it was his face that confused her. He looked concerned and almost pained. The urge to touch his arm and assure him was strong within her.

"He is worried."

Kagome almost fell out of the tree.

"Who are you?" Kagome hugged the tree tight silently freaking out.

"Fear not I am not here to harm you child."


	73. Trust?

"Who, who are you?"

"The person keeping him from knowing you are here."

Kagome looked back to him "What's wrong with him?"

"He is concerned and also at a lost" The woman tilted her head.

"Iv never seen any emotion on his face before" Kagome noted.

"He has many questions, many concerns."

"Am I one of them?"

"Do you, trust him?"

"Trust him?"

"Hai"

Kagome looked back at him "Hai."

The woman bathed in white smiled, placed her finger at her lips "Shh" and snapped her fingers.

Kagome screamed as the branch holding her snapped and she went down.


	74. Can't or Wont

She would not hit the ground, instead, she found herself plucked from the sky and in his arms.

"Sesshomaru!"

He growled and sat her on her feet "I told you to stay, why have you come woman?"

"I had a bad dream"

He glared at her,

"Something is happening."

His glare softens,

"The stars, the cold, something is going on I know it."

"Hn"

"Tell me."

"I cannot."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both Miko now return."

"No, you need me for something."

He turned,

"Tell me."

"I cannot."

"You can't tell me why you need me?"

"Correct Miko"


	75. What not Why

Suddenly pieces all started to click for her.

"If you can't tell me why, can you tell me what you need from me."

He turns back to her, and his eyes glided down her and back to her eyes. Fuck it, he was going to do it the spirt be damned.

"Tell me what you need."

He takes a step closer and reaches out his hand and puts it on her tummy "Your womb."

His hand was so warm, and their powers slightly snapped at one another giving her a electric shock.

"My womb?"

"Hm, we need a son."


	76. You and I

Her head was spinning, and his hand was still there.

"You need-

"You"

"And my-

"Womb"

"But you can't tell me, why?"

"Why do you think Miko?" He pressed harder. The guardian never said anything about her guessing.

"Something weird is happening."

"Indeed"

"Something with the whole universe."

"Yes"

"Maybe we should find the dark Miko."

"It will solve nothing at this point; her babe will be born."

Kagome bit her lip "This fight; it doesn't have anything to do with the others does it?"

"No"

"You and I are just pieces in this, aren't we?"

"Perhaps"


	77. Has To Be Me?

Kagome placed her hand on top of his and looked down "Darkness will rise and the light to meet it" She whispered,

"She looked up "You and I, I mean we, I, a baby" She could not even say it correctly.

"Hn"

"And, now?"

"Soon"

She blushed and moved her hand "I need to think"

He removed his hand, and she walked to the water.

She was happy Inuyasha was not here.

"This is, this is a lot"

"Indeed"

"You have been playing this all in your head for days now havent you"

"Indeed"

"It has to be me?"

"Correct"


	78. Complication

"You're sure?"

"Why else would I come to you, Miko?"

"You didn't have to say it like that" She snapped "Won't this complicate things?"

"Very Miko."

"Your brother is going to freak out."

"I do not care about him."

"Do you care about me?"

He was unprepared for that one.

"I do not hold hate towards you Kagome."

"Well, that's good to know," She said sitting down by the river.

"How, how are we-

"There is but one way to make a baby Miko." He stood over her.

"And your willing?" She looked up at him,


	79. Pleasing to the Eye

"It must be done."

"You are not helping your case."

"It is merely an act as old as time."

"That requires a little lust I should think" She buried her face in her hands "I don't see how this could work"

"You do not find me attractive?"

She snapped her head up "Of course I do It's more my end I was concerned about."

"You are not unpleasing to the eye."

"For a human" She snorted, laid back and looked up "One way hu?"

He drew his eyebrows in "Is there more than one way in your time?"


	80. Another Way

She sat up "Oh, oh my God" She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up without his permission, but you know at this point who cared it wasn't like he would kill her.

"Sesshomaru yes!"

"Yes?" He rose one eyebrow,

"Surrgency!"

"Explain"

"It's a little complicated" Then she proceeded to tell him all about it. He found it to be fascinating indeed.

"We are not in your time, and I will not risk you leaving."

"So we have magic, surely it can be done."

He was unsure but not unwilling to find out.

"Come, we shall find Totosai"


	81. Seeking The Doctor

He knew surrogacy was out of the question, but artificial Insemination, that may be their key.

Oddly he sought out Totosia for this.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome?" He looked puzzled to see them "Am I dead?"

"You will be if you do not answer my questions," Sesshomaru spoke coming into the cave.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome warned " Totosia we need your help,"

"Well, ok then what can I do for you?"

And then Kagome explained and Totosia was stunned speechless.

"I think I broke him," Kagome said,

"I will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru was happy to snap him out of it.


	82. Ask Nice

"Hmmmm" He played with his chin hair "You need to seek out a dark Miko for that I'm afraid."

Great, they were already dealing one unknow dark Miko.

"You don't happen to know any that you trust do you?" Kagome asked with an uneasy voice.

"Today is your lucky day Miko!" A sly smile graced the old demons face.

She was afraid he would say that.

"You will take us," Sesshomaru demanded,

"Please," Kagome added.

Totosia cow mooed.

"Well since you asked nicely and all"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru, he was tempted to remove it.


	83. Hurry?

They entered an underground tunnel that was hidden under a lake. It was cold and wet, and Kagome kept very very close to Sesshomaru.

"You are afraid Miko?" He asked,

"No,"

"Yet you stand inches from my person,"

Kagome's powers started to rise, and she looked at her hands and stepped away from him, as soon as she did something pulled her very quickly. Sesshomaru darted after her.

"What's the hurry?" Totosai asked with a grin. "Ya just do it the old fashion way we would not be here," The old demon stated but followed after the couple.


	84. Don't Do That

"Ah, Totosai come to see me have you?"

"Morgana" He stated,

Sesshomaru was standing in defense mode as the dark-haired, red-lipped woman had Kagome by the neck. "Why have you brought me a pure Miko, a gift perhaps?"

"I would put her down if I were you" He stated "Her guard dog here might not take kindly to you hurting her,"

"Oh?" She question as she dropped kagome and Looked at Sesshomaru.

"Hey, you tried to drain my power!" Kagome snapped. But the Miko clad in black paid her no mind as she got closer to the prince.


	85. Can't or Won't?

"Why have you come Totosia?" The Miko snapped.

"We need your help," Kagome spoke,

The Miko put up her hand and Kagome could speak no more. "You, tell me."

"I need a son,"

"There is already one dark Miko with child; I have no desire to be the second."

"Be not a fool. I am not here for you."

She snapped her head back "Her?"

"Indeed,"

"This wouldn't happen to have something to do with the other Miko would it?"

Sesshomaru said nothing,

"Something is amiss, you will tell me."

"I cannot," He stated,

"Can't or won't?"


	86. My Help?

"He can't," Kagome was now able to speak "I dont even know why."

The dark Miko knelt "Because he had to be bound not to, Miko."

The dark Miko grabbed her chin."You would willingly give your first born to this demon?"

Kagome blushed.

"He is quite the looker; why do you need my help?"

"Well, they aren't looking to do it the old fashion way." Totosai butted in,

"You are afraid?" She asked,

"There was the whole trying to kill each other thing," Totosai said.

The Miko stood and clapped her hands "You are enemies, how perfect!"


	87. You Wish?

Kagome stood "We aren't anymore, but we aren't exactly a loving couple either, I'm not even sure if he is in the friend's zone."

"I am not willing to harm her person,"

The dark Miko turned "Make no mistake demon; there will be pain."

"Can you help us then?" Kagome asked,

"You wish to carry his seed?"

"Hai," She blushed looking away,

"And you wish to give it to her?"

"Hn," His eyes were steady.

"Yet you are unwilling to touch?"

"He needs my womb, not my heart," Kagome whispered, and the Miko looked at her.


	88. Kagomes Power

"I will do this, but there is much you need to know."

"Like what?" Kagome asked,

"I will have to drain your power,"

"No," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"If you wish her to be without pain it will need to be done." She snapped, "I am not willing to hurt her either it could mean my own death."

"She will be without defense." He spoke,

The dark Miko quickly turned to him "Do you mean to leave her unprotected?" Her voice held a bit of anger,

"No."

"Then she has nothing to worry about,"

Kagome looked between dark Miko and Demon.


	89. What about after

"Sesshomaru, we didn't really talk about the after."

"You will stay with me."

"Won't that complicate your life?"

"You are giving me your life, and yet you worry for mine?"

"What if you want to mate or something."

"For the next nine moths Miko you and our child will be my only concern."

The dark Miko smiled at Kagome "That was almost romantic wasn't it."

Kagome sighed "But what about after that?"

"I need not a mate woman do not concern yourself."

"What about her?" The dark Miko asked,

"She is free to do as she wishes."


	90. Pace

"Dog demons are very possessive," Totsai spoke

"Enough, do you wish to proceed or not?" Kagome looked at the dark Miko, they were here for a reason, and it was a very good reason. At least she hoped it was for a good reason, and he could tell her nothing.

"Be warned this could affect your babies outcome." The dark Miko said,

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked,

The dark Miko looked at Sesshomaru "Come forth and hold her hands behind her back."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's arms behind her and held them. He could feel her heartbeat gain pace.


	91. That Hurt!

The dark Miko quickly made Kagome's power flare up "Remarkable," The dark Miko whispered. Pulling Kagome's power was hard, long and left both Mikos sweating and tired.

"That hurt ya know!" Kagome snapped after screaming when the last bit came flying out.

"No pain no gain my girl," The Miko laughed while panting.

"You said no pain!"

"Maybe just a little now lay down."

Kagome did as she was told and the Miko pulled her shit up showing Kagome's flat toned tummy.

"Hold one of her hands and as I pull from you, give to her"

"Hn,"


	92. Feeling

"Demon, do not kill me," The dark Miko snapped.

"I will try," He stated in a bored tone.

Sesshomaru reached out his hand and Kagome slowly took it. The dark Miko took his other hand a pressed into Kagome's womb "Feel her,"

He growled when the dark Miko put her hand on top of his and raised her power. The power around the room had Totosia shielding his eyes. Sesshomaru was pushing his aura down into Kagome while the Miko was pulling from his lions and trying to make the transfer.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Kagome called out.


	93. Black Magic

The dark Mikos power flew around the room like black sand. Then with a bam, everything was pulled into Kagome, and it knocked the breath out of her. That was the last thing she recalled before darkness took over.

Kagome blinked and felt something warm. She reached down and made contact with a hand.

Her eyes focused "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn,"

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

None of them knew what a bus was.

"It is his demonic power." The Miko stated, "You will be weak and heavy for a few days till your body can adjust."


	94. She

"Am I?"

He moved his hand around against her skin "Hn,"

Kagome was pregnant.

Totosai put Kagome on his cow while the dark Miko spoke to Sesshomaru.

"She is very weakened without her power; we are not meant to be stripped of it."

"Hn I am aware,"

"If she needs her power so be it, but you will need to control it and her."

"Hn Miko,"

"Do not just hn me demon, heed my warning, if she has to take her power back you will not be able to leave her while she is with child, not for a moment."


	95. Moo

"I did not plan on it,"

The dark Miko bowed her head "Then go and let her rest,"

Totosia also bowed his head to her. The cow mooed as it carried Kagome.

"Totosia," Came Kagome tired voice,

"Hmmm?"

"How do you know her?"

Totosia didn't reply right away, which made Sesshomaru look at him.

"You had a thing for her, didn't you?" Kagome asked with a small smile.

"Hmm, she had a thing for me!" He announced proudly.

Sesshomaru wasn't totally buying that.

"Arnt you supposed to be resting," Totosia quickly replied, trying to change the subject.


	96. Playing Dumb

They returned to Totosia's cave where they laid Kagome down on furs to sleep. She moaned but rolled to her side and slept.

"Will you stay here?" Totosia asked the Demon Lord as he started a small fire.

"Be not a fool,"

"Hmm right to the West then?"

"Indeed" Sesshomaru turned away from Totosia and Kagome and looked out.

"Going somewhere?"

"I will return by morning, do not wake her."

"Already being overly protective ne? Oh, your father would love to see this,"

Sesshomaru glared at Totosia who quickly put his hands up "Hmm, what was that?" Playing dumb.


	97. Safe,

Inuyasha oddly was waiting, like he knew his brother was coming.

"You got some nerve and were is Kagome?!" Inuyasha snapped standing outside the village in the dead of the night.

"She left two days ago, and we could not find you," He added.

"We did not wish to be found, Inuyasha."

"We, you say we like you two are a thing,"

"I did not come here to argue pointlessly with you and did the Miko not tell you to stay out of it?"

"Where the fuck is Kagome Sesshomaru?"

"Safe half breed." _  
_


	98. He Has Kagome,

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled fist ready.

Soon Miokru joined them "Lord Sesshomaru,"

"Don't Lord Sesshomaru him! He has Kagome!" He pointed at his brother.

Miroku looked around "I dont see her?"

"The Miko is safe and not with me at this moment." Ignoring his brother's insult as usal.

"You left her alone!" Inuyasha yelled, looking back at his brother.

"Inuyasha," Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down."

Inuyasha pushed his hand off "No, and screw you Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha started to walk to the forest hell-bent,

"Where are you going half breed?" Sesshomaru turned,

"To find Kagome,"


	99. Nine Months

Sesshomaru grabbed him and tossed him back at the monk's feet.

"You will leave her be Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sputtered "Leave her, who the fuck do you think you are, she ain't yours!"

"She is mine Inuyasha." Sesshomaru bit out.

Miroku rose an eyebrow,

"What" Inuyasha whispered, "What!" He yelled. He quickly stood, "You want to fucking say that again."

"For the next nine months the Miko is mine and will be within my care and you half breed will do well to hold your tongue least I remove it."

"You can't just claim her for nine months!"


	100. Revolve

Miroku was turning white but kept quiet, foreboding hit him.

"Why the hell do you need her for nine months and why could she not come and tell me all this instead of leaving some half-ass note!"

"Her life does not revolve around you half breed, nor does she have to answer to you." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"But she has to answer to you?"

"Correct,"

"Why!"

"Because she carries my child, yet why must I explain."

Inuyasha stumbled back and right into Miroku "Now Inuyasha, let not be rash," But even his voice was faltering with the shocking news.


	101. The Enemy

Inuyasha moved faster than they had ever seen him move. He landed a mark across Sesshomarus cheek.

Sesshomaru touched his face "I will allow you that one-half breed,"

"I am going to fucking kill you!" He went again.

"Sit!"

To his utter shock, Kikyo's words worked, and he went to the floor, "Enough Inuyasha."

She then looked at Sesshomaru "Is it done?"

He assumed she knew since she was asking "Hn,"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha "Kagome is safe Inuyasha, what more do you want?"

He pulled himself up, "He is the enemy."


	102. Handle

"The only enemy to the Miko now is you half breed,"

He turned, "I came only to let you know that if you all wish to visit, you may do so, but only if the half breed can gain control of himself."

With that, he vanished.

Inuyasha growled, pissed was a vast understatement "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo's voice was softer "Does she mean more to you than I do?"

He closed his eyes, nothing ever ended well for him, ever. Life hated him.

Miroku sighed "We will wait till you get a handle on this Inuyasha,"


	103. Halfbreeds

Sesshomaru returned and found Kagome sleeping soundly next to a small fire.

"Well, how did it go?" Totosia asked poking the fire to keep it going.

"My brother is still a mutt,"

"I guess that's what happens when you raise yourself."

Sesshomaru glided his eyes to the old demon then back to Kagome.

"She will make a fine mother you dont need to worry about that,"

Sesshomaru looked at the fire. He wasn't worried about her and motherhood; he knew she would be a good mother.

His mind was on halfbreeds. Totosia kept his eye on the demon.


	104. There

Totosia was snoring loudly, and Sesshomaru took over the fire sitting close to her.

His eyes kept darting back to her. She was gone, sleeping heavily. No doubt the force of his demonic power hit her hard. Sesshomaru put the stick down and slowly moved his hand to hover over her belly.

But he could not get a good read so slowly he let his hand fall to lay on top of her shirt. He still could not feel anything. Slowly he moved his hand under her shirt and his palm laid against her warm skin.

And there it was.


	105. Wonder

It was crazy to him that they conceived this way. He wondered if he had been the first to try this method. Surely he was. If others knew about this, many bloodlines would still be alive and well today.

Without thinking, he rubbed her soft belly, and she moaned, which made him stop moving. He looked at her face. He wondered if she would be angry at him touching her.

But it was his baby inside her, and he had every right to feel it.

He wanted to feel it. Her wonder what she would look like heavy with child.


	106. A Moment

Morning came, and she yawned and stretched till her thigh hit something warm. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat quickly, "Sesshomaru!"

Then she felt dizzy, and his hand moved quickly to her back "Careful woman," He snapped.

"I moved too fast," She closed her eyes for a second.

"Indeed Miko,"

They looked at each, and a slow blush graced her face and she put her hands on her belly, "I am really?"

"Hn"

"You can feel it?"

"When I touch you."

She blushed more.

"Should I give you two a moment alone?" The old man coughed.

"Totosia!" Kagome smiled,


	107. West

"We aren't staying here?"

"You wish to spend 9 months in a cave?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I guess not," She looked down "Inuyasha, how are we going to tell him?"

"I have already told him,"

"You what!"

"He is aware that you carry my child,"

Kagome would never get used to hearing him say that. "Was he angry?"

Sesshomaru really didn't know what to say.

"He was, that's why he isn't here,"

"Do you wish for him to be here?"

Kagome bit her lip, she really didn't know.

"Come will return home,"

"Home?"

"To the West."


	108. Weakness

It never dawned on her that they would return to his land.

"Did Inuyasha not want me to come back?"

"You are under my protection Miko,"

Kagome stood carefully and walked to him, but her body was feeling weak, and she stumbled; he caught her. "Slow down," He said

"Sorry,"

With a swoop, Sesshomaru literally swept her off her feet "We will fly, you are too weak."

She gave him a falt look,

"Enough of that woman, you know very well what I mean."

With that, they took off, and Totosia shook his head, "What a sight, what a sight!"


	109. Still Can't Believe

Kagome fell asleep and thus missed the journey back. She didnt wake till she felt something soft under her. It was a bed.

"Where are we?"

"Home"

His home she told herself. She looked around the massive room, "It's beautiful."

"Hn, rest."

Her tummy growled, and she covered her belly with her hands, "I'm not sleepy."

"You are both hungry."

She blushed,

"Stay, I will gather food," He left.

She thought about getting up, but if she fell, he would kill her. Her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha. "Ugh, that means Miroky knows."

She still could not believe this.


	110. The Food

He came back with many different things for her plus warm tea.

"Did you do this?" She asked, looking at the tray.

"There are many here who run this home," He explained.

"There are others here?"

"Yes, Miko, eat."

She ate the fruit and bread he brought to her plus the tea.

"I will hunt later once your friends arrive,"

"Hunt?"

"For you,"

She knew he meant for the baby.

"Do you think they will come?" She asked softly.

"When Inuyasha has come to terms that you do not belong to him."

Kagome was speechless for more than one reason.


	111. Mine, Yours, Ours

First, he said Inuyasha, not half breed and two, his words almost sounded possessive. He was possessive of her right now.

"I dont belong to anyone," She whispered,

"For now, you belong to me."

"No, this baby belongs to us."

"And I protect you both, which makes you both mine."

Her cheeks flared, she wanted to blame in on the hormones.

"My words turn you pink?"

"Please stop talking," She groaned, he was killing her.

He only rose an eyebrow, and he found it pleasing that she turned pink, it was most amusing.

Demon women did not have this reaction.


	112. Sleeping Arrangments

Kagome laid back after eating and swallowing down her blush.

"Rest Miko,"

"Where are you going?"

"I will be here."

"Do you not sleep?"

"You wish for me to lay with you?"

She bit the inside of her cheek "No, I was just wondering,"

"I sleep when I need to,"

"Do you need to often?"

"I can go longer than mortals, but like any mortal I require rest,"

"Will you stay here?"

"This is my room, where else would I stay Miko?"

"So, we will share?"

"You carry my seed in you, and you're concerned about our sleeping arrangements?"


	113. Stalking?

His point didn't sound stupid, but still.

"This baby got here through magic need I remind you," As if she needed to remind him.

"I am well aware of that."

"But you said that as if we slept together, other than catching me and carrying me you have never touched me so yes I am worried,"

"I have touched you,"

"What?" She tilted her head slightly.

To get it across, he showed her. He lifted his hand and pushed it under her shirt, and she took in a big gulp of air. His hand was large and warm and felt very, protective.

"When you sleep," He said calmly.

Kagome bit her lip from saying something stupid like 'well how very stalkerish of you.'


	114. Yours Too

"Can you feel it?" She had to think of something else too say,

"Hn just slightly, it will grow stronger."

"Why do you do this when I am sleeping?"

"So that you are not uncomfortable,"

"It's your baby you can feel it anytime you want to." She had not lied when she said he was good looking, she worried she would never get her blush under control.

"Hn then I will do so."

He didn't lift his hand,

"You like it?" She titled her head,

"Hn." His eyes bore into her "It will be my firstborn,"

She smiled.


End file.
